As a rotating electrical machine including dual winding groups, a rotating electrical machine described in PTL 1 is known. The rotating electrical machine described in PTL 1 has a configuration in which driving current is supplied to two Y connections provided in the rotating electrical machine from two inverters independently to have redundancy.